Renverse
by AikoChups
Summary: La ville de Konoha est plongé dans une situation des plus difficiles usant d'un système politique strictes suite à une attaques de créatures mystérieuse il y'a de cela treize ans. Sasuke, Itachi et Sakura ce sont réfugié dans un immense manoir et semble mener une vie plutôt tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'un fameux projet nommé "Renverse" et un petit garçon ne viennent tout faire basculer
1. Chapter 1 : Quand tout à commencer

**Renverse**

…**...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…**

**Disclamer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre : **Drame-Romance-Surnaturel.

**Couple : **SasuNaru principal | Fond de ItaSaku.

**Rating : M **

**Note perso **: Salut tout le monde ! Voici une « _petite _» (_enfin petite sa dépend…)_ histoire qui sort tout droit de mon esprit et qui se compose de plusieurs chapitres. Alors autant prévenir tout de suite, cette histoire viens de moi et moi seul. Tout d'abord je ne suis pas une fan du ItaSaku je tient à le préciser mais bon ce n'est pas un couple qui me dérange, hors pour cette fic j'ai trouvé qu'il serait plutôt « _bon _» de les mettre ensemble. Ensuite étant encore toute nouvelle en ce qui concerne « l'écriture », je ne dispose pas encore _« officiellement »_ de bêta donc veuillez m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes de grammaires et d'orthographes que vous trouverez et que je sais nombreuses… Je vous assure faire de mon mieux pour que cela ne sois pas trop choquant.

En revanche j'accepte tout commentaire (constructif, _on est d'accord…_) que ce soit à ce sujet, n'hésiter pas à me le dire votre aides sera la bienvenue.

**RESUME :** La ville de Konoha est plongée dans une situation des plus difficiles. Usant d'un système politique strictes suite à une attaques de créatures mystérieuse il y'a de cela treize ans. Sasuke, Itachi et Sakura ce sont réfugié dans un immense manoir et semble mener une vie plutôt tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'un fameux projet nommé "Renverse" et un petit garçon ne viennent tout faire basculer…

**Merci à vous et sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Quand tout à commencer.**

…**...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…**

_« -Suite à la loi du projet ''renverse'' le gouvernement à décider de prolonger la mise en quarantaine du secteur A pour un temps indéterminé, cause de nombreuses réclamations de la part des dirigeant des secteurs B et C. _

_Cette décision à susciter un soulèvement important auprès des habitants. _

_Le nombre de manifestants a augmenté de 15% en l'espace de deux jours. _

_La population se déchaîne contres les autorités chargé du secteur A. _

_Trente-quatre personnes ont perdu la vie pendant cet affrontement dont plus d'une soixantaine de blessé ont été envoyé d'urgence à l'hôpital de Konoha, contant parmi eux, une dizaine d'enfants. _

_Beaucoup d'entre eux sont armés de pistolet et de bombes fumigènes afin de faire reculez l'autorité. _

_Le conseil s'oppose conformément à la suppression de la nouvelle réforme d'annihilation concernant le projet '' renverse'' et à décider de maintenir la réforme qui devrait être exécuté d'ici quelques jours...pour l'instant nous n'en savons pas plus sur l'avancé de ce projet... »_

-« _Encore cette histoire de projet petit frère ? »_

Itachi apparut dans le grand salon, une tasse de café à la main, vêtu d'un jean moulant noir et d'un pull tout aussi noir m'étant ainsi en valeurs son corps musclé. Ses cheveux noir attaché en catogan dont deux large mèche tombait de chaque côté de son visage contrasté avec sa peau opaline légèrement doré faisant ressortir ses yeux noir également.

Il se positionna près de son frère dont celui-ci était avachi dans le canapé vêtu d'un simple jogging bleu sombre et d'un haut à manche courte de même couleur. Ses cheveux courts d'un noir bleuté encore en bataille suite au réveil matinal encore frais, le teint plus pâle que son aîné mais le regard aussi sombre, fixé avec attention la grande télé écran plat devant lui disposé en hauteur sur le mur en pierre apparente.

-_« Hn...Sa n'arrête pas. Quand ces gens vont comprendre que s'acharner ne sert à rien ?! _Rage t-il en appuyant sur le bouton off de la télécommande.

_-Ah ça… _

_-Pff… Ces humains sont stupides._

-_Ne dit pas ça Sasuke, ces gens ont peur. Beaucoup de leur proches sont confiné entres les murs du secteur A. Tu devrais le savoir..._

-_Ils ne font que s'entre tuer plutôt que de s'entraider._

_-... (Soupire avec lassitude) Laisse-leur un peu d'espoir._

_-Il n'y a plus d'espoir... » _Fit-il d'une voix basse m'étant fin à la discussion. Ces yeux se voilant d'amertume, toujours rivé sur l'immense écran maintenant éteint.

Itachi poussa un autre soupire cette fois plus long et lasse, trop fatigué de devoir résonner cette tête de mule qui lui servais de frère. Il s'accouda au canapé en cuire bordeaux ou est posé négligemment celui-ci, sa tasse encore chaude dans les mains, il se mit à penser aux événements qui les ont poussé à s'abriter ici dans cette immense demeure en pierre, caché de toutes population il y'a de cela treize ans maintenant…

…**...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…**

_« La panique, voila le sentiment qui demeurer présent parmi les habitants de Konoha en ce soir de mai. Ils couraient sans savoir ou allez mais tous n'en n'avaient que faire, courir pour fuir, fuir pour survivre, c'était tous ce qui les préoccuper en ce moment même. Il faisait nuit, il devait être entre 23h30 et minuit et la ville de Konoha baigné dans une marre de feu, beaucoup de sang colorés les murs de cette ville autrefois paisible et chaleureuse. Tout à été très vite, des choses où plutôt des créatures que personne ne parvenaient à identifier venaient d'attaquer la population, hurlant, détruisant, tuant tous ce qui se trouvaient sur leur passages. Des gens criait des « monstres » a tue-tête tout en asseyant d'échapper à leur griffe acéré et à leur crocs aiguisé comme des lames de rasoir. Combien étaient-ils ? Environs une vingtaine. Leur force est telles que leur nombres est suffisant pour réduire la ville en miette._

_Ces créatures, Itachi les connaissais bien, des ''infectés'' c'est comme ça que lui est sa famille les nommés, ces créatures assoiffés de sang humains étaient reconnaissables à leur yeux jaune et leur peau grise flétrie, dans le monde des humains elles auraient pu s'appeler vampire mais ce n'en était pas. Itachi avait couru affoler les mains lié dans celle de sa compagne à la recherche de son frère partie après une dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir peu de temps avant l'attaque. Furieux, il avait claqué la porte et était partit aussitôt. Tout ça pour une histoire de fiançailles…_

_Si ces monstres l'avaient attrapé, que serait-il arrivé? Les infectés auraient su qu'il n'était pas humain et ça aurait pu devenir réellement dangereux, pas qu'il doute aux capacités de défense de son frère mais il était inquiet pour lui. Comment des infectés avaient pu se retrouver dans cette ville ? Ce n'était en rien un hasard et Itachi en était persuader. Ils avaient finit par retrouvé Sasuke en plein combat avec une de ses créatures qui avait fini égorgé de ses mains. Soulagé de voir que son petit frère n'avait rien. Ils avaient ensuite pris la fuite hors de la ville pour se cacher. _

_Itachi et sa compagne Sakura, jeune femme possédant de jolie yeux vert émeraude et des cheveux pour le moins surprenant puisque ceci étant rose et enfin Sasuke; avaient alors trouvé refuge hors de la ville dans une vielle battisse ressemblant à un vieux manoir faisant de cette immense demeure leur foyer à tout les trois pour les années restant à venir, fuyant la ville, les humains et tout ses problèmes. »_

_« Après ça la ville de konoha a pris des mesures ''drastiques'' beaucoup de la population touché par les infectés ont développé une sorte de virus viral inconnu laissant beaucoup de morts derrière eux. Les dirigeants de Konoha ont alors obligé la population entière à passer des tests médicaux, espérant trouver un antidote contre ce virus. Les enfants étaient suivi séparément par petit groupe selon leur âge. Les femmes enceinte et jeune filles étaient amener à faire des contrôles gynécologique et sanguin assez régulièrement afin d'éviter tout risque de contamination par voie naturel. Mais les vaccins et autres prises de soins se sont révélé être un échec. La population fût donc contrôlée et la ville divisé en trois parties, séparant hommes et femmes et placé dans des secteurs nommés A, B et C. Pour éviter que la maladie ne se propage d'avantage, chaque partie s'est vu séparer par un immense mur en béton de presque 30m, disposant d'une clôture électrique._

_Chaque secteur dispose d'une partie homme et d'une partie femme afin d'éviter tout risque de naissance contaminé. Le secteur A regroupe les personnes dites « Atteinte » par le virus et donc contagieuse pour le reste de la population. Le secteur B lui regroupe les personnes « neutres » les gens d'une classe social basse, les « petits gens » comme les appelles la société. Puis le secteur C, celui qui regroupe tout les hommes et femmes d'un milieu social important, avec parmi eux des hommes politiques. Les « mange-fric » comme s'amuse à les appelait les habitants des autres secteurs._

_Des caméras ont été disposées dans chaque secteur pour les plus courageux qui tenterait d'escalader les murs. Puis des autorités ont été formées et placé dans les secteurs B et C. Chaque autorité est chargé d'un secteur dans une zone bien définit, les autorités du secteur A, eux on obligation de rester dans les zones B et C sauf cas d'urgence, pour éviter toutes contamination mais portant tout de même des combinaisons adaptées au cas où un problème grave surviendrait._

_Cette décision à susciter la colère de beaucoup d'habitant, contre l'idée de se séparer d'un de leur proche touché par le virus et d'être enfermée entres quatre murs. Provoquant de nombreux troubles sociaux. Des mères se sont vu séparer de leurs progénitures et des enfants enlevés de forces de leur foyer, furent placés dans des familles d'accueils. D'autres ont était adopté par les «mange-fric » afin de leur fournir un rend social et une éducation convenable. Ce si à finit par pousser les habitants à manifester les uns contres les autres, usant parfois de violence. Les personnes opposé contre les personnes étant pour. Depuis, les manifestations se sont cumulé et ont alors pris place dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à n'en plus finir. S'en est suivit d'innombrable bagarres, bagarres qui avec le temps n'a fait qu'empirer causant morts et blessé. Le taux de délinquances et de criminalité a augmenté considérablement. _

_Puis la folie s'est emparée de certains, trop bouleversé par les événements, entre la peur que ses créatures de la nuit ne ressurgissent, la maladie qui semble impossible à guérir, la perte d'être chère, le système politiques mis en place et la violence qui a élu domicile aussi bien dans les rues que dans le cœur des gens. Leur faisant perdre la raison._

_Plus de confiance, plus d'entre-aide, plus de discernement, plus de dialogue. Tout ça semble avoir disparu et ai laissé la place à la douleur, la trahison, la cruauté et la bêtise. _

_Voila dans quoi se retrouve être plongé la, autrefois si chaleureuse et sympathique ville de Konoha. »_


	2. Chapter 2 : Un certain équilibre

**Chapitre 2 : Un certain équilibre.**

-_ Bonjour !_ Fit une jeune femme tout sourire.

\- _Bonjour et bienvenue chez nous !_ Déclara avec enthousiasme un jeune homme brun habillé d'un costume bleu nuit.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et entra dans la somptueuse boutique de mode avec une démarche gracieuse, cherchant du regard quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un en particulier. Elle déambula quelques secondes dans la vaste boutique jusqu'à s'arrêter net devant une cabine d'essayage quand le jeune homme précédemment l'interpella.

\- _Vous désirez mademoiselle ? Ho pardon, Madame ?_ Reprit le jeune homme en remarquant l'alliance au doigt de la jeune fille. P_uis-je vous aidez ?_

\- _Ne vous en faite pas ce n'est rien._ Dit-elle amuser. _Effectivement je cherche une amie qui travaille ici, j'ai passé une commande il y'a quelques temps, vous la connaissez sûrement._

_\- Son nom je vous pris ?_

_\- Ino, Yamanaka Ino._

_\- Ho oui, un instant je vous pris_… Le jeune homme fit un signe respectueux avant de partir en direction d'un grand escalier en marbre blanc qui mène au sous sol, là où sont entreposés les vêtements pour hommes.

En attendant de le voir revenir en compagnie de son amie, la jeune femme posa son regard sur une grande vitrine contenant divers bijoux et autres parures en diamants. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci, ôta avec délicatesse son gant blanc en toile de sa main droite et frôla du bout de ses doigts la surface lisse et brillante de la vitre, esquissant un faible sourire face au bijou qui se trouvait devant-elle. Une bague qui ressembler for à la sienne, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au bon souvenir qui l'assaillirent sur le coup. La vie n'avait jamais été facile pour eux et ne sembler pas vouloir l'être un jour. Mais malgré toutes les difficultés qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer, ils s'étaient soutenus jusqu'au bout sans rien laissez tomber et avait fini par trouver chacun un bon rythme de vie, paisible et tranquille. Même si avec tout ce qui ce passer ces temps ci, les jours n'étaient pas aussi doux qu'on veut le faire entendre...

…**...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…**

_« Depuis qu'elle et Itachi partagé la vie de couple, Sakura était devenue en quelque sorte la femme de maison et la maman de tout le monde. D'abord, elle et Sasuke s'étaient connus depuis l'époque du bac à sable, ayant seulement un demi-siècle d'écart, elle étant plus vielle. La petite fille qu'elle étai, était très vite tombée amoureuse de celui-ci faisant d'elle une rival pour les autres filles. Car l'on peut le dire, dame nature avait était très « aimable » avec le physique du jeune l'Uchiwa. Puis avec le temps ils avaient fini par lié une certaine amitié qui avait été loin d'être facile à nouer pour la jeune fille connaissant le caractère peu bavard et froid du brun. D'ailleurs pour Sasuke, Sakura était bien la première personne avec qui il parvenait de tisser des liens. Il la trouvé différente des autres filles, plus mature, plus agréable à supporter que les autres. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais._

_Ils grandirent ensemble et rencontrèrent les mêmes établissements scolaires. _

_Et enfin elle avait fini par rencontré Itachi, venu chercher son frère une après midi à leur université d'art et de médecine. Et ça avait été le coup de foudre dès l'instant où elle croisa son regard, de même pour Itachi qui en voyant la jeune fille n'avaient pas pu se détacher de ses magnifique yeux vert._

_Ils s'étaient mis ensemble après des mois à se chercher, à se regarder, se taquiner et à se sourire. Sous les yeux désespérer mais tout de même amusé de Sasuke. Puis ils s'étaient embrasser amoureusement pour la première fois, commença alors le début de leur romance. Une vingtaine d'année plus tard Itachi avait pris son courage à deux mains, il avait réservé deux place dans un restaurant d'un des hôtels les plus luxueux de la ville, fait appel au plus grand orchestre Italien et au plus grand Chef étoilé de France, et enfin réserver une des grandes suites les plus chère pour la nuit avec vue sur la totalité de la ville. Il voulait faire de ce moment le plus merveilleux et magique qui soit. Quitte à y mettre le prix._

_Sakura était arrivée devant l'hôtel dans une longue robe en satin blanc Coco Chanel, lui dans un somptueux costard noir. Itachi avait reçu comme une décharge électrique en la voyant, son cœur tambouriner fortement, elle était tellement belle. La soirée ce passa à merveilles, la nourriture excellente et les musiciens rendait l'atmosphère douce et romantique. Pendant tout le repas le jeune couple n'avait cessé de se contempler, une lueur de tendresse dans leurs yeux, leur mains se caressant par dessus la table._

_Puis vint le moment tant attendu, le cœur battant et le corps tremblant à la fois de peur et d'excitation, Itachi se leva et pris avec délicatesse les mains de celle qu'il aimé tant dans les sienne se baissant jusqu'à être à genoux devant-elle. Il sortie de sa poche de veste une petit boite en velours bleu sombre d'une de ses mains et l'ouvris devant les yeux émerveiller de sa tendre et chère. Laissant apparaître une bague en or orné d'un diamant bleu pâle valant sûrement une très grosse somme. Il lui posa la question tant redouté et elle lui avait sauté au cou, pleurant de joie elle attrapa le visage de son homme délicatement entre ses fines mains et posa ses lèvres passionnément sur les sienne murmurant un « Oui je le veux »contre sa bouche avant de reprendre possession une dernière fois de celle-ci._

_Tout allaient pour le mieux entre eux, ils s'étaient mariés un an après cette déclaration, et avaient emménagé ensemble dans un très grand appartement en compagnie de Sasuke._

_Le brun ayant une relation des plus délicate avec son père avait pris ses affaires pour partir vivre auprès de son frère et de sa femme, Itachi avait accepté sans hésiter, il savait parfaitement que la relation qu'avait son petit frère avec leur père était loin d'être facile. Sasuke en était très affecté et ce depuis tout petit, bien sur il ne le montrait pas, un Uchiwa ne montre jamais ses émotions. Surtout lui. Mais dans le fond il en souffrait terriblement et cette situation le rendais à chaque fois plus froid et distant envers les autres pour le plus grand malheur d'Itachi qui ne supportait plus du tout de voir son petit frère se renfermer sur lui même._

_Connaissant la situation familial de Sasuke grâce à son mari, Sakura n'avait pas protesté, elle voyait désormais Sasuke à la fois comme son ami d'enfance et le petit frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Sasuke se montrait clément et leur laisser toujours suffisamment d'intimité, ne s'interposant jamais dans leur relation de couple s'en allant même parfois prendre l'air quand cela devenais trop « intime » entre les deux jeune gens. Sasuke respectait leur intimité et Sakura l'en remercier pour ça._

_Itachi voue un amour débordant pour son jeune frère. Encore maintenant il est toujours là pour lui dans les situations les plus difficiles, toujours inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, ne voulant que son bonheur et espérant qu'un jour celui-ci puisse trouver l'amour que lui avait la chance de connaître. »_

…**...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…**

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, elle releva la tête et fixa à nouveau la bague devant elle puis celle à son doigt. Son sourire disparu pour laissez place à un visage troublé. Ils avaient du se cacher et ceux depuis des siècles, affronter les humains et leurs loi, trouvez de quoi se nourrir, la soif, le manque vital de ce liquide rouge les rongeant chaque jours, devoir combattre pour survivre. La jeune femme lâcha un faible soupir. Faire partie du monde de la nuit n'avait rien de reposant...

Une voix la sortie de sa torpeur, la faisant légèrement sursauter :

\- « _Alors tu traîne ! _Fit une jeune femme blonde platine en rigolant. Elle été habillé d'un très jolie tailleur du même bleu que le jeune homme précédemment, à ses pied, de jolie talons haut noir. Elle possède de grands yeux bleus pale et ses longs cheveux étaient coiffés en queue de cheval qui lui arrivait au creux des reins.

Sakura avait toujours était impressionné par la longueur de ses cheveux, la jalousant parfois, elle qui les avait très court.

\- _Et toi tu bosse ! Je suis impressionné._ S'écrit-elle avec un sourire narquois, faignant l'étonnement.

\- _Roh ça va hein ! _Riposta la jolie blonde en boudant. _Bon je suppose que t'es pas là pour venir m'offrir des fleurs, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ Reprit-elle cette fois avec un sourire.

\- _T'a reçu ma commande ?_

_\- Ta commande ?_

_\- …_

_\- Ha oui ta commande, merde heu ouai je l'est attend bouge pas !_ La jolie blonde parti en courant en direction de la caisse et sort de sous le grand meuble en bois une grande boite rose pale avec des cerises sur le dessus. Elle repart en courant à nouveau vers la rose qui regarde son amie, amusée de son manque de réaction.

\- _Tien la voila. Taille S c'est bien sa ?_ Lui tend la boite légèrement essoufflé.

\- _Oui c'est sa, merci._ Prend la boite entre ses mains en souriant. _Bon je vais te laissez je dois rentrez, j'ai encore plein de __choses à faire donc… Fit-elle soudainement gêner._

\- _D'accord...bah à la prochaine alors. _Répondit la bonde visiblement gêner elle aussi.

_\- Oui je te tiens au courant._

\- _Ouai…_ » Ino regarde son amie partir avec une pointe d'amertume, quand allait-elle la revoir à présent ?

Ino connaissaient sont amie depuis que celle-ci portait des couches culottes. Elles étaient très vite devenues amie voir les meilleurs amie du monde. Ino la protéger souvent des moqueries qu'elle subissait à l'école suite à son large front. A l'époque ont les appelée les inséparable, toujours fourré ensemble à faire n'importe quoi pour attirez les garçons et notamment séduire Sasuke en vain. Mais aujourd'hui plus rien ne leur permettait de se retrouver comme au bon vieux temps. Sakura s'était marié et avait fuit la ville avec son mari et son beau-frère, tandis qu'elle avait préféré restez dans le secteur C auprès de ses parents qui tenait une boutique très réputé de fleurs et de parfums.

Les gens habitant hors de la ville ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'entrer puis sortir de la ville impunément. Un contrôle d'hygiène et de contamination avec papier d'identité, étant obligatoire pour y entrer. De plus le risque de se faire repérer était dangereux pour eux et Ino s'inquiétait toujours pour Sakura. La voir franchir cette porte le peu de fois où elle venait pour repartir chez elle ensuite lui brisait le cœur. Elle avait peur qu'un jour, elles en viennent à ne plus jamais se revoir.

Mais au moment où la jeune femme aux cheveux rose fut sur le point de sortir, une main posé sur la pognée.

La blonde l'interpella :

\- « _SAKURA ?!_

\- _Oui ?_ Répondit-elle en se retournant vers son amie, le cœur lourd. Elle avait sentit sur elle le regard d'Ino. Un silence pesant s'abattit quelque minutes où aucune des deux n'osa prendre la parole, ne sachant que trop bien ce que l'autre ressentait. Elles se fixaient sans qu'une des deux ne fassent le moindre geste. Sakura regardait Ino dont les larmes menaçaient de couler. Prit d'un certain élan, la rose se dirigea alors vers elle à grand pas et la prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte forte et rassurante. La blonde passa ses bras autour de son cou, la tête posé sur son épaule, retenant ses larmes autant qu'elle le pouvait.

\- _Ça va allez…rassure toi. _Fit la rose tendrement en luis caressant le dos.

_\- Tu fais gaffe hein ? _marmonna dans son cou la blonde en reniflant.

_\- Oui… j'te l'promet._

_\- …_

_\- ..._

_\- Tu…tu lui a dis ? _Se risqua de demander Ino d'une petite voix.

_-...Non…pas encore._

_\- Ok…_

Ino se dégagea à regret de l'étreinte chaleureuse de son amie, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa «sœur de cœur. » elle allait dire quelque chose mais la rose l'interrompit.

\- _Je dois y allez maintenant...prend soin de toi. _

\- _Oui je… vas-y t'en fait pas pour moi, je…j'risque rien. _Elle lui adressa un faible sourire qui se veut rassurant que Sakura lui rendit. Le cœur non moins lourd et la boule au ventre.

En rentrant chez elle, Sakura se dirigea vers le salon traversant le grand couloir en pierre qui mener jusqu'à lui. Elle pénétra dans la grande pièce et déposa négligemment son manteau rose et ses gants sur le divan, tenant son paquet d'une main. Trop absorbé par ses tourments et sa discussion avec Ino. Sakura ne remarqua pas tout de suite son mari posé sur le fauteuil du salon qui la scruter songeur. Elle pu y déceler de l'inquiétude sur le moment, alors elle reprit sur elle et sourie en se dirigeant vers son tendre amour où elle déposa délicatement ses lèvre sur les siennes.

_\- « Bonsoir…_

_\- Bonsoir… _se dirent-ils dans un doux murmures leur visage toujours proche l'un de l'autre.

_\- Tu a passé une bonne journée ?_

_\- Hn… Ça a été, et toi ?_

_\- Oui…_

_\- ..._

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, leurs nez se frôlant, propageant dans leur corps une douce chaleur.

Itachi brisa le silence, fronçant doucement les sourcils :

_\- ...Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_\- Rien, tout vas bien._ Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle se retourna et alla s'installer à la table en y déposant son colis. Pressé d'ouvrir la boite et de découvrir son contenu. Itachi se leva et alla se postai derrière elle posant ses grande main pale sur ses fines épaules.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demanda t-il curieux.

\- _Ma commande._

Elle ouvrit délicatement la boite en prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer et posa le couvercle à côté d'elle. Ses yeux brillait de joie et d'admiration en regardant le contenu, elle attrapa le vêtement et le souleva doucement. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire d'orné ses lèvres sous les yeux amusé de son époux.

Entre ses mains se tenait une jolie robe grise chiné courte évasé au manche trois-quarts d'où été incrusté de petite pierre précieuse verte et rose sur le haut des épaules.

\- _En qu'elle honneur ? _L'interrogea amusé le brun.

-_ Haha tu verras mon cher ! » _Fit-elle en rigolant ses yeux toujours posé sur le vêtement

Itachi haussa un sourcil, commença il verrait ? Qu'es-que sa femme mijotait encore, bizarrement il eu un peu peur de le savoir.

* * *

Sasuke se releva du banc en bois d'où il était assis, laissant le froid recouvrir la chaleur de ses cuisses. Il pesta contre le temps plus que maussade et glaciale, pas qu'il craigne le froid mais il n'avait jamais aimée devoir se couvrir plus que nécessaire. Seulement il devait éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Quel humain se foutrait en short et t-shirt avec un temps pareil ?

Il s'était empressé de sortir prendre l'air quand son frère l'avait interpellé pour sois disant discuter et hoooo que Sasuke n'aimais pas quand Itachi se pointait avec son air sérieux pour « _discuter_ » comme il le disait si bien. Il n'était pas d'humeur et n'avait surtout pas du tout envie de se prendre la tête avec son cher grand frère, se doutant fortement que le sujet de la discussion serait loin d'être plaisant.

C'est résolu qu'il s'était empresser de filer avant que cela ne l'énerve plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, sous les gueulantes d'Itachi qui lui reprochait de ne jamais pouvoir avoir de discussion sérieuse avec lui.

D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers la forêt, là bas, il était sur que personne ne viendrait l'emmerder et marcher un peu lui ferait surement du bien.

Il grimpa alors discrètement à un arbre sautant de branche en branche jusqu'à être suffisamment loin et en plein cœur de la forêt. Il marcha jusqu'à un petit ruisseau et s'y assis les genoux plié, profitant agréablement de l'air frai fouettant son visage, savourant l'odeur sauvage des bois et des plantes, appréciant le bruit retentissant de la brise et de l'eau qui coule.

Sasuke adorait se perdre dans la nature profitant des bien fait de celle-ci et ce depuis tout petit.

Un sourire prit place sur son visage pale, au souvenir de sa mère qui l'emmener enfant, cueillir des fleurs au printemps.

C'est alors qu'un bruit attira son attention, il se releva précipitamment près à identifier la source de ce « _bruit _». Il marcha lentement sans vraiment savoir où jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur particulière ne vienne s'introduire agréablement dans ses narines par une brise légère. Le bruit qui s'était stoppé reprit et se fit alors plus fort. Sasuke put enfin l'identifier comme étant les pleurs d'un bébé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un bébé ferait en pleine forêt et avec ce temps, il n'y survivrait pas ! Il se précipita alors vers la provenance des pleurs et se demanda un instant comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt, ayant les cinq sens extrêmement développer.

Il se pencha à travers les feuilles d'un buisson et ce qu'il découvrit le stupéfia. Un bébé était bel et bien là en pleine forêt, en plein froid seulement couvert d'un épais plaid gris. Sasuke, trop stupéfait par ce qu'il se trouvait en face de lui, n'eu pas le reflex de prendre immédiatement le nourrisson dans ses bras, trop occupé à détailler le pauvre bébé qui continuait de pleurer. Il le contempla longuement ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ces deux billes céruléennes baignées de larmes, les joues rougies par le froid et les sanglots. Malgré le froid, le bébé posséder un teint bronzé et de fin cheveux de la couleur des champs de blé. Sasuke fut curieusement attiré par les trois cicatrise qui ornait chacune de ses petite joue potelé, se demandant d'où pouvait provenir ses marques. Mais bientôt il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation quand les cris du bébé se firent de plus en plus insistants, ce qui commença à provoquer en Sasuke un mal de tête assourdissant.

Sans que sa raison ne le lui ordonne, comme par reflex, Sasuke prit le bambin dans ses bras avec une incroyable délicatesse qui eu pour effet de faire cesser les pleures du bébé pour le plus grand soulagement de Sasuke. Le petit fixait le brun de ses grands yeux brillant. Celui-ci en fût déconcerté mais se reprit bien vite. Il détailla un peu plus le petit bout de chou qui se trouvait dans ses grand bras chaud et puissant. Sasuke jura que le bambin devait avoir approximativement une douzaine de mois et qu'il devait pesait dans les 8 kilo environs, beau bébé en soit, enfin il supposait, A vrai dire, il n'y connaissait absolument rien en bébé…Mais très vite plusieurs questions fusèrent dans sa son esprit. Comment un bébé s'était retrouvé là ? Qui l'avait déposé ici ? Qui sont parent ? A t-il été abandonné ? Probablement. Mais ce qui préoccupé le plus notre brun en ce moment été la question, Que va t-il en faire?

Sasuke se voyait mal s'en occuper, en général il n'avait jamais était très proches des enfants, ne les appréciait pas beaucoup et détestait qu'on le colle. Il n'était pas très sociable voir pas du tout et ce n'était pas son genre d'aider les autres. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignore encore, Sasuke senti que là ce serait différent. Sans savoir pourquoi, le simple fait de plonger ses yeux onyx dans ceux si bleu de cette être fragile et innocent, provoquer en lui une immense sensation de tendresse. Son instinct plus fort que tout et sans vraiment réfléchir, c'est décidé qu'il se dirigea vers son domaine tenant fermement le nourrisson contre son torse.


	3. Chapter 3 : Changement de situation

_…**...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…_**

**Chapitre 3 : Changement de situation.**

Il courait à vive allure en prenant soin de ne pas être vue, tenant toujours contre son corps le petit être qui avait fini par trouver sommeil, bercé par ses mouvements.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Sasuke pour atteindre sa demeure. Il sauta avec agilité par dessus le haut portail en ferraille blanc, traversa l'allée menant à la porte d'entré d'un pas pressé qu'il ouvrit et pénétra à l'intérieur rapidement refermant la porte délicatement afin de ne pas réveiller le petit-être endormie.

Il chercha un instant quelconque individu du regard se doutant que personnes ne l'attendrai à l'entré.

Il se recula d'un pas, collant son dos à la porte, prenant appui sur celle-ci le temps de reprendre une respiration convenable et dévisagea encore une fois l'être dans ses bras. Il resta un long moment ainsi à le contempler sans se rendre compte de la douceur avec la qu'elle il faisait preuve. Il caressa du bout de ses long doigts fin la joue froide du bambin, retraçant délicatement les fines marques puis vint frôlez de son index le bout de son petit nez retroussé. Il posa alors son regard sur ses petites mains rondes, les poings fermé près de son petit menton.

Sasuke ne remarqua encore moins la manière dont il souriait, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il souriait en faite. Son visage s'était illuminé dès l'instant où il avait posé son regard sur cet être adorable. Il affichait une mine attendri, la tête légèrement sur le côté, un peu en avant, les yeux plissait d'amusement et de douceur.

Sasuke rigola légèrement en voyant le visage du nourrisson faire une petite moue mignonne quand une de ses mèches noires vint caresser sa joue rondouillarde. Ce qui lui provoqua un petit gazouillement.

Son index précédemment poser sur le visage poupin vint trouver refuge parmi ses petits doigts boudinés. Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent quand il senti les petits doigts se resserré sur le sien. Une chaleur indéfinissable l'envahit alors et il senti son cœur tambouriné fortement dans sa poitrine.

Il s'étonna de la chaleur qui se dégagé de ses petits doigts contrairement à son visage encore froid par le temps. Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru un jour pouvoir ressentir un tel sentiment d'affection à l'égard d'un enfant. Aussi il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi bien et détendue en la présence de celui-ci.

C'est alors qu'un sentiment de protection vient prendre le dessus sur le reste de ses émotions. L'envie de le protéger des dangers de ce monde, de toutes choses négatives, de conserver son innocence si pur. Instinctivement, il serra plus fort dans ses bras le petit être en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer voir un jour la souffrance déformer les traits de ce visage si paisible.

Oui vraiment Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru agir ainsi de toute sa vie. Il se jura intérieurement de toujours protéger ce petit être faible et fragile et de veiller sur lui. Seulement voila, il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un enfant avant et ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire maintenant, il en avait certes les moyens mais n'en avait pas le temps. Il n'avait personnes dans sa vie, pas de petite copine pour s'en chargé quand il n'était pas là et ne se voyait pas demander ça à son frère et Sakura, ils étaient bien trop occuper et n'avaient pas non plus le temps pour ça.

De plus il se devait de retrouver ses parents même si il en était persuadé, si le bébé avait fini en plein milieu d'une forêt, c'est qu'il venait sûrement d'être abandonné et Sasuke se doutai qu'ils ne voudraient pas le reprendre. Mais la simple idée de ce séparé de cette progéniture lui donnait la nausée. Il venait de juré de toujours prendre soin de lui et ne pouvait ou plutôt voulait se résoudre à le quitté.

Cette pensé lui brisa le cœur, Il regarda alors à nouveau le corps chaud dans ses bras, les sourcils froncé dans une intense réflexion et d'un coup releva son regard pour le plonger ailleurs dans le vide. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser, non il n'y arriverait pas ! Cette enfant venait de faire naître chez lui des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis longtemps. D'accord il ferait le nécessaire pour savoir qui était ses parent et comment il s'était retrouvé la mais c'est résolu qui pris la décision ferme de toujours le garder près de lui et de l'élevé comme un _«père »._

Il soupira et se redressa lentement se demandant comment il en était rendu là, à se sacrifier pour un simple bébé et humain qui plus est et comment cette enfant avait pu avoir un tel effet sur lui ? D'une démarche qui se veut assurer il traversa le long couloir afin de trouver son frère et Sakura et de leur faire pars de sa trouvaille ainsi que de sa décision à propos de son désormais _«enfant_».

* * *

_**« Plus loin au dernier étage d'un grand immeuble, au Nord du secteur C, sont réunis plusieurs personnes entrain de traité d'un sujet complexe plus que fâcheux. » :**_

_« - Je vous le dit et le répète on ne peut pas prendre une tel décision à la légère !_ Cria-une femme blonde en se levant de sa chaise, tapant du poing sur la grande table en bois faisant trembler celle-ci.

_\- Écoute Tsunade, nous t'avons laissez tout le temps qu'il faut pour y réfléchir, maintenant il faut agir. _La coupa une voix grave et bourrue appartenant au vieil homme assis à sa gauche.

\- _Homura à raison Tsunade si nous ne mettons pas le projet à exécution, tout cela va empirer et plus aucunes solutions ne sera alors possible...tu ne voudrais pas être la cause d'une telle calamité n'est-ce pas ? _Répliqua sèchement une vielle femme aux cheveux grisonnant de sa voix braillarde et dont les rides cachaient ses yeux.

_\- La question n'est pas là ! S'exclama Tsunade, en commençant à tourner en rond dans la pièce._

_\- Alors où est-elle ? Si nous ne faisons rien, tout ce qui arrivera sera entièrement de ta faute, nous avons été indulgent avec toi plusieurs fois Tsunade et nous ne te laisserons pas une fois de plus risquée de mettre en péril le bon fonctionnement de cette ville ! _Cria la vielle femme furieuse.

_\- Mais vous ne comprenez dont rien ma parole ! _S'emporta la blonde.

_\- Allons...calme toi Tsunade, finissons cette discussion dans le calme, nous énervez ne résoudra rien…_

_\- Sarutobi-sama ne me dite pas que vous êtes d'accord avec ça ?! _Demande tellepeinée.

Le vielle homme ouvrit ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux noisette de la jeune femme blonde devant lui et ajouta d'une voix neutre et détaché :

\- _Mon accord na que peut d'importance désormais, il est à toi d'en décider quel en sera le prix ...Je ne peux te dire ce qui est bon où mauvais...mais…il nous faut agir et vite de la plus sage des décisions._

_\- Il y'a sûrement une autre solution !_

_\- Hélas si ces créatures venaient à réapparaître, même si nous nous y somme préparés, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver de nouveaux, nous avons perdu beaucoup trop de monde._

_-… Ce ne sont que des enfants… _Déclara la blonde la voix tremblante et le regard vide. Elle ferma ses mains et les serra si fort qu'elle en fit blanchir ses phalanges. Cette discussion ne les mener nulle part et elle blêmit face à l'impuissance dont elle était victime.

\- _Si il n'y a que ça qui vous dérange princesse... Alors je m'en ferais un plaisir de m'en occuper..._

Fit une voix sombre brisant la conversation. Un vieil homme resté dans l'ombre dans un coin de la pièce, vêtu de blanc et dont la moitié du visage est caché par des bandages, s'avança auprès du petit groupe autour de la table d'un pas lourd et s'aidant de sa canne. L'atmosphère changea radicalement pour laisser place à une ambiance plus froide, hautaine et malsaine. L'homme continua son chemin et s'arrêta devant la jeune femme à forte poitrine.

Il toisa fièrement du regard la blonde de toute sa hauteur, plongeant son seul œil noir visible dans ceux de la jeune femme et ris légèrement d'un rire sournois, donnant à celle-ci un frisson d'effrois qui parcouru tout son corps. Elle parut déstabiliser un cours instant mais n'en laissa rien paraître et doté d'un caractère fort et entêtée, elle soutenu le regard de son adversaire d'un regard plus que noir et fit grincé ça mâchoire se contrôlant incroyablement mentalement pour ne pas se jeter sur l'homme en face d'elle…

_\- ...Danzô... » _Murmure telle avec dégoût.

* * *

Sakura, était allonger à plat ventre sur leur grand canapé depuis plus d'une demi heure, lassé de ses journée qui avait prit des airs de routine avec le temps. La tête enfoncé dans le creux du canapé, elle se mit à pensé aux paroles d'Ino. _« Tu...tu lui a dis? » _Non elle ne lui avait pas dit. Comment pourrait-elle le lui dire ? Bien sur, elle sentait qu'importe la façon dont elle lui avouerai, elle ne risquait rien. Elle avait totalement confiance en son mari, il avait toujours été là pour elle, à l'aider et la soutenir quand elle en avait besoin alors peut-être que, il le prendrait bien, qui sait ? Mais voilà elle avait peur. Peur d'être rejetée, peur qu'il ne l'accepte pas.

La simple idée de pensé à une telle possibilité lui donné l'envie d'allée se planté un pieux dans le cœur ! Hors voilà elle était la à se morfondre, à remplir son cerveau d'idées sombres. -_Non Non Non ! Reprend toi ma vielle !_ Ce dit-elle positivement. _Tout va bien se passé ! C'est pas la mort, c'est pas...grand chose non plus ! _Pourquoi penser à une telle éventualité de rejet ?! Itachi n'était pas comme ça, elle le savait pourtant mais pourquoi la boule qui s'était formé dans son ventre à cette simple idée ne voulait pas partir ? Son cœur se serra plus fort, il fallait qu'elle oublie, qu'elle pense à autre chose. «-_ Allez ma grosse ! Ta pas le temps de passer pour une déprimé ! _» Se dit-elle.

En plus elle avait tout préparée, tout organisée, plus que quelques jours à attendre et elle pourra enfin le lui annoncer ! Ce n'est pas formidable ça ! Une boule d'angoisse se forma alors dans sa gorge, elle venait de réaliser que dans seulement cinq petits jours, elle aller le lui dévoiler ! Habitué à voir les jours, les années et les siècles défilé elle trouva que là, le temps passait bien trop vite, beaucoup trop à son goût. Certes elle avait peur mais elle devait l'admettre, elle était aussi très excité de lui annoncer et de voir la tête qu'il ferait.

A cette pensé un sourire ce dessina sur son visage et elle se mit à rigolé, amusé d'imaginer un Itachi complètement sous le choc, les yeux grand ouvert, les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte. Complètement hors attitude Uchiwesque. Un corps chaud contre le sien la sortie de sa rêverie. Itachi venait de se coller à elle délicatement. Entourant ses bras autours de sa taille, la tête plongée dans le creux de son cou. Itachi huma l'odeur de son épouse parsemant de ses lèvres sa nuque de tendres baisers. Gardant son sourire, elle tourna la tête sur le côté afin de lui laissé plus d'accès, elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de bien être, appréciant les douces caresses de son amant et la sensation des baisers chaud sur sa nuque.

_\- « Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu rigole ? _Demande t-il amuser tout près de son oreille avant de sensuellement lécher son cou, dévoilant le bout d'une paire de dents pointues.

-_ Je pensée à toi..._rit-elle les yeux toujours fermé.

_-Et en quoi penser à moi est drôle ?_ Chuchota t-il en remontant une de ses mains sur ses côtes, passant sous son vêtement. A cet instant, toutes les craintes et pensés angoissantes qui la tourmentée s'envolèrent pour laisser place au désir frénétique qui la consumait. La sensation des mains chaudes de son amant sur son corps, sa bouche douce et pulpeuse ainsi que sa langue provocatrice sur son épiderme la firent perdre toute notion de la réalité, la plongeant dans les méandres du plaisir.

Plus rien ne contait à présent mis-à part le corps chaud et musclé coller contre son dos et de sa main remontant vers son petit sein rond dans une délicieuse caresse, le palpant délicatement de sa paume et de ses doigts.

_\- J...je t'ai juste imaginé entrain de...haa ! _Une des jambes du brun était venue se placer hâtivement entre celle de la jeune femme, lui provoquant un petit gémissement. Le brun vint la frottez doucement mais sensuellement contre son intimité, ondulant des hanches par la même occasion. Itachi se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'excitation en voyant l'effet qu'il provoquait sur sa partenaire.

\- _...Entrain de ? » _Souffle t-il à son oreille.

Elle allait lui répondre quand un soupir plus bruyant et osé sortie de ses lèvres au moment où Itachi remua plus franchement des hanches de haut en bas contre son fessier ferme. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière doucement et se redressa quelque peu à l'aide de ses coudes puis tourna son visage vers celui du brun. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent quelques secondes montrant ainsi à chacun le désir qu'il éprouvait l'un pour l'autre et leur bouche se réunir pour ne former plus qu'une, se mouvant dans un accord parfait. D'une main, elle plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure brune l'incitant à continuer ses douces tortures et tirant fortement dessus. Puis elle vint chercher sa langue de la sienne retraçant le contour de sa lèvres inférieur jusqu'à ce qu'un bout de langue taquine ne vienne trouver la sienne pour entamé un ballet langoureux.

L'autre main d'Itachi caressa tendrement le ventre de la rose puis descendit plus bas jusqu'à venir se poser sur son entre-jambe qu'il caressa de haut en bas, d'abord doucement puis plus directement. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps de sa femme, lui montrant tout le désir qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. La Jeune femme stoppa alors le baiser par un autre soupir, la bouche légèrement ouverte contre les lèvres de son homme.

La main du brun finit par venir déboutonner le jean de sa compagne, il fit descendre la braguette avec une lenteur calculé faisant languir d'impatience la rose sous lui. Son corps s'arqua en arrière puis se courbas en avant jusqu'à toucher entièrement son torse de son dos. Ses jambes s'écartèrent un peu plus pour laisser tout le plaisir à son amant de plus d'accès. La main pale d'Itachi remonta vers le haut du jean de sa compagne et ses doigts vinrent traverser la barrière de tissu avec douceur. Il plongea sa main entièrement à l'intérieur du jean et caressa la sensible intimité rougit par dessus le sous-vêtement fin, mimant à l'aide de ses doigts, sans gènes et avec délectation l'acte sexuelle.

Sakura pencha la tête en avant en essayant de calmer sa respiration devenue haletante. La main sur son sein s'arrêta et partie chercher un bout du t-shirt rose et le remonta doucement afin de le retirer.

La jeune femme s'apprêta à lui venir en aide en se redressant pour plus de facilitée quand soudain une voix clair qui les appelaient se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce, arrêtant brusquement le jeune couple dans leur délicieuse occupation.

Le brun retira rapidement sa main de l'intimité de son amante, vexé d'avoir été interrompue de la sorte par la voix qu'il reconnut étant évidement celle de son frère, frère qu'il eu envie de tuer sur le coup pour son apparition dérangeante. Tandis que la rose s'empressa de s'écarter rapidement de son mari les joues rouges, priant pour ne pas avoir été vue dans une telle position gênante. Elle se releva puis s'accroupit devant le divan profitant de celui-ci pour se cacher en prenant soin de remettre en place sa tenue correctement.

\- « _Putain Sasuke prévient quand t'arrive !_ Pesta Itachi en levant la tête par dessus le canapé.

Sasuke, de dos appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte du salon tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder son frère encore un peu en colère, se levait du canapé et le toisé de son regard noir qui pouvait nettement exprimer sa frustration.

_\- C'est ce que j'ai fait crétin !_ Ma_is si t'était pas aussi concentré à batifoler tu m'aurais déjà entendue arriver depuis longtemps ! Et gueule pas comme ça !_ Fit le brun sur un ton agacé mais en baissant doucement la voix.

_\- Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?_ Demanda Itachi en tournant la tête vers sa femme toujours accroupie qui tenté d'arranger ses cheveux avant de se relever entièrement, se positionnant loin d'Itachi comme si rien ne c'était passé, encore gênée d'avoir était surprise même si ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivée. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit le regarder d'un air blasé, un de ses sourcils relevés dû à son incompréhension puis elle remarqua le petit sourire moqueur qui vint se former au coin de sa bouche. Elle lui envoya un regard noir.

-_ Hn, environ cinq minutes… _Le sortie son frère de sa contemplation. Nonchalant et pas gêner pour un sous de les avoir surpris.

Itachi tourna brusquement la tête vers son frère, les yeux grand ouvert.

_\- CIN… _

_\- CHUUT ! Tais-toi ! _Le coupa brusquement Sasuke.

Sakura venait de tourner la tête surprise et Itachi fixait Sasuke toujours dos à eux, étonné de sa soudaine réaction avant qu'il ne remarque que son frère ne le regardais plus mais sembler contempler autre chose. Il avait baissé la tête et gigotait bizarrement à son goût marmonnant des «_ tss_ » ou des _« fait chier_ » d'un air ennuyé, faisant bouger ses bras lentement de gauche à droite. Ce qui intrigua Itachi qui s'avança un peu afin d'étudier, les sourcils froncé, la source de son agitation. Il tenta de l'appeler doucement mais son frère semblait comme hypnotisé par ce semblait se trouver dans ses bras et ne lui répondit pas, plonger dans sa contemplation.

Il s'arrêta net à a peine un mètre de Sasuke quand il entendit un petit bruit qui selon lui ressemblant fort à celui d'un bébé. Soudain l'odeur d'une autre présence s'imposa à lui tout comme à Sakura qui s'avança rapidement pour se caler près de son conjoint. La jeune femme lui attrapa le bras et lui lança un regard dubitatif pour s'assurer qu'elle venait bien d'entendre la même chose et si lui aussi sentais cette odeur qui flottai à présent dans l'air. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et reporta son regard vers son frère qui continuait de marmonner en agitant doucement les bras, ne se préoccupant nullement des deux autres derrière lui.

\- _Petit-frère ?...Qu'est-ce que tu tien ?_

Ledit petit frère releva brusquement la tête en se rendant compte qu'il venait d'oublier la présence du couple derrière son dos, trop occupé à essayer de ne pas réveiller le petit contre lui. Il afficha une mine sérieuse puis lança un «tss» agacé a l'idée de devoir tout leur expliquer et sachant très bien comment cette discussion allez se finir. Il poussa un long soupir très expressif de son agacement, se décolla de l'entrebâillement auquel il été adossé et se tourna complètement pour faire face au couple, dévoilant sous leurs yeux ébahis, le bébé blottie dans ses bras.

_\- Itachi, Sakura...J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.»_

* * *

**_Alors à votre avis ? Qu'est-ce que va annoncer Sakura à Itachi ? _**

**_Et comment vont-ils réagir en apprenant la nouvelle de Sasuke ? ;) _**

**_A vous de me le dire... :3 _**

…**...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! **


	4. Chapter 4 : Devoir et contradiction

**Note de l'auteur : **Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce long long retard. _(Non en faite c'est impardonnable U_U)_ J'ai étais très prise et j'ai eu pas mal de soucis donc j'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire mais maintenant je m'y remet doucement et ça va mieux ! :)

*****Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos Reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisirs et je promet d'y répondre, en m'excusant encore pour ce retard également.

*****Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui on ajouté ma Story en favoris et qui follow l'histoire ! Merci à vous, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à qu'elle point ça m'aide à ne pas baisser les bras !

*****Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour les fautes et je promet de faire de mon mieux pour en faire le moins possible ! _(Je suis entrain de voir avec une bêta) _

**/!\ Sachez que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic et que je compte bien la terminer, elle et toute celles qui verrons le jour ! **

**Ah oui ! et j'allai oublie de vous dire que, certains passages on était modifié, lu et relu à plusieurs reprise et réécrit dans tout les chapitres ! J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux, alors si vous voyez des fautes veuillez me précisez ou et me l'expliquer pour que je comprenne. Merci ^^ **

Merci encore pour votre patience en espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas et que vous ne serrez pas trop déçu, je m'active pour le chapitre 5 ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Devoir et contradiction.**

…**...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…**

_« Non et non il en est hors de question !_

_\- Lâche moi tu veux, je suis assez grand pour prendre ce genre de décision._

_\- Non au contraire t'es encore qu'un gamin. Un gamin qui réfléchie pas !_

_\- Tsss arrête de me traiter comme si j'avais encore que cinq ans bordel !_

_\- Dans ce cas prouve le moi et agis comme un adulte !_

_\- C'est ce que je fais et c'est pour ça que je ne reviendrai pas là dessus ! »_

Debout, droit et fière devant ses proches mais surtout son frère, Sasuke tentait en vain d'apaiser les pleures incessant du bébé qui avait brusquement finit par être réveiller, effrayé par les voix fortes et colérique des deux Uchiwa. Cela faisait plus d'une vingtaine de minutes maintenant que les deux frères s'étaient lancés dans un duel verbal sans nom. Essayant d'avoir le dessus sur la raison de l'autre sous les yeux exaspérer d'une Sakura fatigué. Les mots de Sasuke avait eu l'effet d'une bombe sur le jeune couple à l'annonce du mot « _garde _», Sakura se demander encore si cela n'était pas une grosse blague ou si elle n'était pas entrain de rêver. Après tout ce n'est pas comme Si Sasuke, leur insociable de petit frère venait de se pointer avec un gamin dans les bras et clamant haut et fort qu'il le garderait ! Non non rien que ça ! Vraiment…

_\- « Tu sais ce que sa implique Sasuke de s'occuper d'un enfant ? _Retenti la voix forte d'Itachi. _-Il faut du temps, de la patience, il faut le nourrir, lui changer ses couches, lui faire prendre son bain et puis il y'a l'éducation aussi ! Tu y à penser à ça ?! Tu ne peux p... _

_\- Je sais très bien comment on fait merci ! _Le coupa le plus jeune.

_\- TU N'AS JAMAIS ÉDUQUER D'ENFANTS !_

_\- PARCE QUE TOI OUI ?! _Crièrent-ils, faisant redoubler d'intensité les pleurs du pauvre bébé effrayé.

_\- Les garçons calmez-vous ! _Intervint la rose._ Et si on s'asseyez plutôt, on pourra en discutez plus tranquillement. _Les deux frères se fusillèrent des yeux en silence un court instant avant de lâcher tout deux un_ « Hum » _significatif, exprimant leur accord à Sakura qui soupira de soulagement de ne plus les entendre crier.

_-Bon ! _Commença la rose après s'être installé confortablement. Les deux frères l'imitant mais restant tout de même à une distance convenable l'un de l'autre sur le canapé en face.

-_ Toi Sasuke ! _Pointa du doigt la jeune femme d'un ton autoritaire, faisant légèrement sursauter d'appréhension le deux, connaissaient parfaitement le caractère particulièrement… « effrayant » de la rose quand elle se mettait en colère, en ayant tout deux fait les frais. Mais en bon Uchiwa qu'ils sont et trop fière pour l'admettre, ceux-ci préférez de loin faire comme si la jeune femme ne leur faisait aucunement peur. Mais tout deux savait aussi que quand la jeune femme se mettait à parler ainsi, sa ne signaler rien de bon….

_\- Explique-nous pourquoi tu tiens tant à garder ce bébé ? Et toi chérie arrête de crier tu ne fait qu'empirer les choses et c'est agaçant ! _Le gronda telle férocement, provoquant un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage du plus jeune.

_\- De quel coter tu es toi ?_ Ronchonna l'aîné en haussant un sourcil.

_\- Itachi s'il te plait… _Lui répond telle avec lassitude.

_\- Je vous préviens c'est pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre de laisser ce gosse. Ma décision est prise et je le répète je ne reviendrai pas la dessus ! _Ré attaqua Sasuke n'ayant pas l'intention de débattre.

_-Mais c'est pas vrai, tu te fou de moi là ?! _S'emporta de nouveau Itachi. -_J'te préviens si … _

_-STOP ! On arrête ! _Intervint la rose furieusement, agitant les mains en l'air_. _Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se crispèrent en grimaçant du à la voix forte de la jeune femme. Sasuke se demander vraiment jusqu'à combien de décibels pouvait monter la voix de son côté, Itachi gloussa, appréhendant la suite, il était loin du câlin crapuleux de tout à l'heure. Et à cette pensée, il eu une expression médusé…

_-Sasuke assit ! Toi aussi Itachi ! _Leur ordonna telle en pointant le canapé du doigt.

Tout deux obéirent mais sa n'empêcha pas Sasuke de ne pas se démonter et de tenir tête à la jeune femme.

_\- Si c'est pour encore une fois subir vos leçons de moral et les remarques désobligeante de l'autre imbécile à coter de moi non merci je préfère me barrer tout de suite ! »_

Sakura qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre, prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, se retenant de ne pas les gifler tout les deux. Puis elle expira l'air doucement afin de contenir sa colère grandissante face au comportement plus qu'enfantin de ses deux garçons. Elle se rassit tranquillement avant qu'elles ne puissent plus se retenir de collé une ou deux baffes derrière la tête de ses deux idiots. D'un geste simple de la main, elle leur fit signe de surtout ne rien dire et de rester assit. Ils obéirent sagement et aucun d'eux ne protesta à son geste qui était loin d'être une proposition mais plus un ordre. Ils connaissaient par cœur le caractère de la jeune fille et savait très bien à son visage qu'elle n'était pas loin de comme qui dirait « _Peter un plomb »_ ils sentirent un frisson les envahir et se regardèrent à tour de rôle non sans une petite rengaine du à leur petite altercation mais car tout les deux craignait la jeune fille quand elle été dans cette état la, la trouvant « effrayante »…

_\- « Bon pour commencer, _Souffla telle calmement._ -S'il te plait Sasuke fait taire cette enfant, ces pleures m'insupporte ! Ensuite je ne veux plus vous entendre râler, hurlez et tout ce que vous voulaient car tout les deux vous me fatigué et à vous trois vous me donnez sérieusement la migraine ! _

A ses mots, un long frisson leurs parcouru l'échine et instinctivement, Sasuke resserra sa prise de manière protectrice sur le petit en risquant un regard inquiétant vers la rose tout en chuchotant des « _Chuuut, ça va allez, calme toi..._ » Bougeant ses bras comme il le pouvait pour ainsi tenter de bercer le petit être qui à lui aussi commencer à filer la migraine. Le petit finit par se calmer progressivement faisant sourire de fierté le brun.

_-Mais… _aller répliquer Itachi

_\- Y'a pas de mais ! _L'interrompit la rose._ Vous me laissez parler et le premier qui me coupe la parole je lui balance mon chausson dans la tronche c'est clair ?! _Les menaça t'elle sérieusement, prête à dégainer _« l'arme »_ qui mettra fin à leur vie.

Les deux obéirent en hochant la tête n'osant pas tenter de contredire une fois de plus la jeune femme.

_\- Bien… on va pouvoir commencer…_

_-…_

_-…_

_\- Commençons par toi Sasuke. _Le brun roula des yeux d'ennui_. -Il est vrai, comme tu t'en doute que de te voir débarquer avec un bébé dans les bras à la maison et de par la suite nous annoncer que tu à décider d'en avoir la garde peut un peu nous déstabiliser. Tu le reconnais ! _

_\- … _Ne répond rien, lève les yeux au ciel.

_-La réaction que nous avons eu et surtout ton frère ne veut pas dire que l'on si oppose forcément contrairement à ce que tu peux croire. _Continue telle.

Itachi allait répliquer sèchement mais elle lui lança un regard noir qui voulait dire « _Tait toi ou je t'étripe._ » Ce qui eu l'effet escompté…

-_ Comprend juste que nous avons eu peur que tu es pris cette décision sur un coup de tête et donc on s'inquiète pour toi…_

_\- Je vais bien merci…_

_\- Je ne parle pas de ça Sasuke. Ne joue pas à l'adolescent en pleine rébellion avec moi ça ne marche pas ! … Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un enfant ce n'est pas rien, c'est de grande responsabilité et on espère que tu le comprends…_

_-Pfff, évidement ! _Dit-il préférant tout de même éviter de répondre à la remarque désobligeante.

_\- bon… _Fit-elle satisfaite, préférant s'arrêter là.

_-A toi ! _Fit-elle en scrutant son marie des blêmit soudainement mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

_-Toi aussi Itachi cesse un peu de t'emporter comme sa à tout vas dès qu'il s'agit de ton frère. Tu parle de se comporter comme un adulte mais tu es pire qu'un gamin actuellement ! Tu es l'aîné, fait lui un peu confiance et asseye de comprendre ses motivation ! Sois à l'écoute, il est assez grand pour décidé de ce qu'il veut faire. Au lieu de tout vouloir contrôler, apporte lui conseilles et soutien ! Tu es son frère, pas son père ! » _

Sasuke content du petit commentaire de la rose, lança un regard ravi et moqueur à son frère qui lui renvoya un regard noir comme réponse.

Mais malgré tout, le plus vieux se senti légèrement honteux et baissa la tête pensif. Il avait voulu bien faire et au final n'avait engendré qu'une désagréable dispute avec son cher petit frère. Sakura avait raison, il n'était pas son père. C'est vrai que du à l'absence de celui-ci auprès de Sasuke, c'est toujours lui qui s'occupait de lui, qui venait le chercher à l'école, qui venait le voir à la remise des diplômes, qui passait du temps avec lui. Alors forcément, il avait un peu prit la place de leur père. Il regrettait un peu au fond, il n'avait pas su être à l'écoute de son frère et avait voulu tout contrôler encore une fois. Il se promit de changer sa.

-« _Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Sasuke, tu t'es toi-même comporté comme un gamin en ayant décidé ça subitement sans venir nous en parler avant ! La garde d'un enfant ce n'est pas rien et ce n'est pas un jouet ! Je te rappelle que nous vivons tous sous le même toit, il est donc normal que tu es notre avis sur sa ! _Répliqua telle sèchement.

Ce qui valut à son tour un sourire moqueur auprès d'Itachi qui guetta la réaction de son frère qui lui répondit de la même manière que lui, en lui envoyant son regard le plus froid.

_-Bon… très bien. _S'exclama Sakura en soupirant_. -Ensuite, Sasuke, peux tu nous expliquer s'il te plait pourquoi il t'est venu si soudainement à l'idée de vouloir garder ce bébé. _Dit-elle en désignant de la tête le nourrisson.

_-Je ne vois pas ce que ça changera. _Soupira-t-il._ -Je vous l'ai déjà dit je l'ai trouvé en me promenant, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là ! C'est pour ça que J'ai décidé de le garder._

_-Ça n'explique rien ça… _Fit-elle blasée.

_\- Bon très bien… _Dit-il en soupirant à nouveau_. Au début je ne l'ai pas tout de suite remarqué, j'ai entendu du bruit soudainement et la j'ai senti son odeur mais elle était très faible. L'odeur du sous bois la recouvrée, je ne me suis pas attardé dessus. Les bruits se sont amplifiés, ce qui a attiré mon attention… Quand je me suis approché c'est la que je l'ai trouvé._

_Il avait l'air d'avoir froid, il était tout seul, et je pouvais sentir qu'il était à bout de force. Il n'avait que cette faible couverture polaire comme unique protection contre le froid. C'est comme si on l'avait posé là sans aucunes trace et qu'on s'était enfuie…_

_-Je voie...Et ensuite ? _Fronce légèrement les sourcils, écoutant attentivement et avec curiosité le récit du jeune homme en face d'elle. De même qu'Itachi qui semble avoir perdu toute animosité et arbore un visage plus doux

_-Ensuite ?! _Dit-il en baissant les yeux sur l'être à présent totalement calmer par les mouvements et la douce chaleur que dégage celui qui le tient dans les bras. Le brun fit glisser ses doigts tranquillement sur les petites mains qui s'amusèrent à s'ouvrir et se fermer comme pour attraper qu'elle que chose d'invisible. Il plongea son regard sombre dans ceux saphir du bambin et poursuit-vit son récit hypnotisé par son regard, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait près de lui, ne pensant qu'a la petite bouille devant lui qui se mit à lui sourire gaiment. Manquant de faire arrêter de battre, le cœur du brun. Les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent face à la vision qui s'offrait-à lui et il répondit légèrement au petit être d'un même sourire discret.

_-Ensuite j'ai su qu'il avait senti ma présence... _Reprit-il d'une voix douce et bienveillante_. Il s'est arrêter de geindre dès l'instant où je l'ai prit dans mes bras…comme si il avait cherché à capter mon attention. Il a ouvert les yeux et ma regardé sans même me quitter une seule seconde du regard…_

La voix du brun se fit de plus en plus douce, et à tour de rôle, le jeune couple se lança des œillades intrigué et surprise face au récit et au comportement soudainement tendre du plus jeune.

_-Ses yeux… Je n'ai pas pu m'en détacher. Alors je l'ai calé contre moi et sans vraiment y réfléchir, prit d'une pulsions je l'ai ramené ici… Je comptais le rendre à ses parents, si traces de ceux-ci j'avais, je comptais le rendre mais… sans que je n'explique pourquoi je n'ai pas pu. La simple idée de m'en séparer m'a angoissé. Je ne me suis pas plus interroger que ça, tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas m'en séparer, du moins je n'peux pas. Rien que d'y songer, m'effraie. Alors je me suis juré de le protéger et de toujours veiller sur lui… D'où ma décision de le garder. _Finit-il en relevant la tête pour plonger son regard plein de détermination dans ceux de ses proches.

Itachi et Sakura furent plus que surprit par cette révélation. Sasuke n'avait pas pour habitude de s'attacher aussi rapidement et avec faciliter à un enfant. Et in avait encore moins l'habitude de se dévoiler ainsi face aux autres et à exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Ils reportèrent tout deux leur attentions sur le petit être qui fixait avec de grand yeux comme émerveiller, leur petit frère. C'est alors qu'ils se posèrent la question de qui pouvait bien être cette enfant, et comment en l'espace d'un instant il venait de faire écrouler le monde de leur brun. Comment en l'espace d'un instant ce bébé venait d'accaparer avec autant de faciliter l'affection et l'attention de l'Uchiwa, là ou beaucoup, dont eux on mit des années avant d'avoir le moindre signe de reconnaissance.

Qui était-il ?

Leur regard s'agrandirent encore une fois de stupeur en voyant pour la première fois depuis longtemps sur son visage, une expression rempli d'amour, de sincérité et pourvu de tendresse dirigé seulement à l'attention du petit être dans ses bras qui s'amusait à crocheter ses petit doigt sur l'index de celui-ci en souriant.

Itachi prit alors la parole, un peu bouleversée par la vision qui s'offrait à lui, peu habitué à voir des émotions de ce genre aussi concrète, traverser le visage de son frère aimé.

\- -_Tu...es vraiment sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? _Fit-il peu certain mais tout en lui montrant qu'il serait prêt à l'aider dans cette épreuve sous le regard ravi et tendre de sa bien aimée_._

_-Oui...entièrement sur… » _Murmure t'il plus pour lui-même.

* * *

**Votre avis ? :3 **

…**...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…**

**A la prochaine pour la suite ! **


	5. Réponse aux reviews anonymes

**/!\ Ceci n'est pas le chapitre 5 ! Désolé ! :3 **

* * *

**En réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

**De : Une fille :** Hello ! Tout d'abord, merci pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire.

**-**Ensuite oui je reconnais tu as raison, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en bébé et étant trop pressé d'écrire ce chapitre je n'avais vraiment pas fait attention à ça et n'avais pas pris le temps non plus de me renseigner ! Mais je me suis rattrapé, je me suis corriger du mieux que j'ai pu en attendant d'avoir officiellement une bêta et j'ai rectifiée le passage à propos du poids du bébé. :) Je promets de faire attention avec ça maintenant !

Merci tout de même d'avoir quand même pu apprécier la lecture malgré tout.

**De : lemonpowaa : **Salut, Merci pour ta review ! :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**De : Guest : **Bonjour. Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Je reconnais malheureusement faire beaucoup de fautes et avoir beaucoup de mal avec sa. C'est dommage car je fais vraiment tout mon possible pour en faire le moins justement mais n'étant pas très forte en français, je ne vois pas forcément les fautes là où les autres les voient... (_Ce qui est vraiment pénible !) _

-En tout cas je suis tout de même contente que malgré ça, l'idée de l'histoire t'est quand même plu ! Mais je t'avoue que ça m'attriste de savoir que tu te sois arrêté dans la lecture à cause des fautes. Je suis entrain de chercher une bêta, j'ai peut-être quelqu'un alors j'attends. :)

Merci pour t'es conseils et encore désolé que les fautes ai pu gâcher ta lecture !

**De : Guest (Camille) : **Salut!, Merci pour ta review! Comme je le dit un peu plus haut, je suis entrain de voir avec une bêta, ayant suivi ton conseil je me suis activé à en trouver une. Ce n'est pas encore officiel mais ça vient _(Et oui je t'avoue que c'est difficile pour moi!)_

Merci beaucoup, malgré ça c'est très encourageant et ça me fait quand même plaisir ! :)

**De : ****MissXYZ : **Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise ! L'histoire va continuer à se développer progressivement, je ne veux pas que tout s'enchaîne trop vite et je veux laisser le temps aux personnages de faire leur preuves. :) Merci pour ta review en espérant que la suite te plaise aussi.


End file.
